webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. All user are free to give their own opinions * Rules on this wiki still enforced in this discussion * Please do not spam. * Please be polite. * Lastly, don't be afraid to give your opinions! Some Day Deletion Why PaperScarf (talk) 04:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Since people know the name of the song now, and since the page has been renamed to its proper name, no one is going to search for Some Day, thus making the redirect useless. Top-gem (talk) 04:10, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay I didn't know it was unofficial. Are we ever going to update the top navigation by the way? PaperScarf (talk) 04:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. You made the page before the song was released on soundcloud. Also, I'm not sure. It's up to Perlen to make the changes. Top-gem (talk) 04:17, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Chloe's Notepad Upon arriving on that page, I've realized how useless it is. Though it did make an appearance in the episode, you could easily explain the use of the notepad on any related page other than the notepad. This article seems really pointless. ⭐️ｎｉｇｅｌ⭐️ 16:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Idk lol Randomphoenix03 (talk) 01:41, February 12, 2016 (UTC) The page has been deleted. ⭐️ｎｉｇｅｌ⭐️ 16:13, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Grizzly's Room This page is not needed because there is not much information we can add to it and it seems pointless to have it. What do you all think about ? * Tￃﾼ sᏆᎪᏒs * (Talk) 14:03, April 5, 2016 (UTC) : I was actually the one to add the template, haha. Anyway, yeah, it's useless, especially because we don't have the Bears' individual rooms. The information on each of their rooms can be easily put on The Cave in their own sections. If you could put all the information from a page onto a larger, already existing page that's related somehow, the page is probably useless. (Small pages going onto episode pages don't count because the plot of the episode really has nothing to do with it.) ⭐️ｎｉｇｅｌ⭐️ 15:00, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah haha, I agreed with your point. So as conclusion, confirm to delete it ? * Tￃﾼ sᏆᎪᏒs * (Talk) 15:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yup. ⭐️ｎｉｇｅｌ⭐️ 15:07, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Done!^^ * Tￃﾼ sᏆᎪᏒs * (Talk) 15:12, April 5, 2016 (UTC) We Bare Bears Wiki:Administrators Greetings, while I was doing cleanup on , I came across to this page which contains information about Administrators/Bureaucrats, as all the information already moved to the new admin/staff page as well as information of "Becoming an admin" which can be found detailed on the "Staff Requirement" page. I would like to know your opinions on whether we should delete this page or not. Thanks SᏆᎪᏒmᎪᏁ 17:22, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :The only reason I hadn't deleted it way before was to keep it as sort of a memorial(?) of the We Bare Bears wiki when it was first made (before I came here), but yeah, I feel it should be deleted. Had we known it existed before we created the current staff requirements page, we probably wouldn't have this issue, but it would be easier to just delete the old page than to move it. ⭐️ｎｉｇｅｌ⭐️ 02:16, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep it would be best just delete it, confirm delete ? SᏆᎪᏒmᎪᏁ 02:35, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::✔ ⭐️ｎｉｇｅｌ⭐️ 02:42, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done, thanks for discussing! SᏆᎪᏒmᎪᏁ 02:49, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Grizzly's Fur Hello, I'm still wondering whether that this page is really needed as it generally just an object article about Grizz's fur that is accidentally teared off by Ice Bear while he's vacuuming. Basically this page is did not contain any meaningful information and it can be stated in the plot of Bear Cleaning instead. Please let me know all your opinions. - �������������� 10:01, August 12, 2016 (UTC) : I agree that this page is rather useless. I kinda find it funny it's been debated whether or not this page should be deleted but it bears no valuable information, especially considering it's just Grizz's fur, nothing else. Though it was a plot point of the short, it doesn't warrant a page. It's just dead weight, in my opinion, and I agree with its deletion. :- ɢʀɪᴢᴢ 15:49, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Deleted, thanks. :) - �������������� 16:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Froyo Guy Greetings, I would like to bring this up for a discussion of deleting this page as it is a very minor character in the show and it can be put into Background Characters instead of creating an individual page for it. I also find that it has insufficient information about that character and creating an individual page just for it isn't that necessary. Let me know what do you guys think? Cheers. �������������� 04:43, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :The page has already redirected to "Minor_Characters/Humans". �������������� 14:18, March 6, 2017 (UTC)